


Really Derek?! Vampires?!

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Sterek Vampire, Sterek Week 2018, Vampire Courting, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: Derek and Stiles are running from a creepy vampire that wants to suck Stiles' blood.





	Really Derek?! Vampires?!

“I can’t believe that you never told me that vampire are freaking real Derek!” Stiles was huffing as they were running. Derek was keeping pace with Stiles so they wouldn’t get separated.

“Like how you told me that some creep was flirting with you?”

“I knew he was a creep, and I kept telling him I wasn’t interested, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. I thought I could handle it, until he revealed he was a blood sucking undead guy!”

“He’s not really undead Stiles, their heartbeats are just slow enough not to be sensed by a heart rate monitor.”

“Yeah, well you still should have told me they exist!”

“I never thought you’d have to worry about it because Vampires don’t like to live near civilization. They prefer to live up in the mountains, but still close to trails so that an unsuspecting hiker would cross their path. Vampires don’t take much blood, just enough to survive. Hikers may get dizzy and chalk it up to not being ready for that particular hike, but they walk away from it alive.”

“Then why did this guy leave his comfy cabin or whatever and why is he after me?”

“Maybe because you’re a spark and you reek of magical potential!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Stiles stopped, which was a fatal mistake.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted. Stiles didn’t even have the chance to turn around when he felt cold arm lock his arms behind his back, and a hand grab his hair and yank his head to back, exposing his throat. It was as if everything froze. Derek was about 5 feet away, just out of reach for both of their arms lengths. Creepy vampire guy’s fangs were just inches away from digging in to Stiles’ veins. Stiles wasn’t gonna chance struggling, so he went rigid.

“I finally have you.” said the vampire.

“Why me?” Stiles groaned.

“Because this much raw magic is ripe for consumption.”

“And you couldn’t stop being a creeper for a split second to just explain that to me?”

“In all my years on this earth I’ve learned that asking permission is never as quick as asking forgiveness.”

“He’s not some prize to be won.” Derek growled.

“Oh, and why is that? You have no claim on him, wolf.”

“Neither do you.”

“True, but I’ve invested time into this endeavor so I’ll reap the benefits.”

“Nuh uh, not gonna happen. I’m not just gonna let you stick your nasty fangs into me and bleed me of nothing. Get your disgusting cold hands off me. I don’t give you permission to do anything to me, ever.” Stiles declared.

It was like a magic force field sprung from nothing and pushed the vampire away from Stiles. He was puzzled for a moment and then smirked.

“Excellent, I made the right choice in pursuing you. All the more reason to continue courting you.”

“Courting? When were you born, the middle ages? If you think buying me coffee and sending me dead animals is courting material it’s not.”

“Dead animals, why would I participate in a werewolf courting tradition?”

“Wait, werewolf courting? Why would a werewolf be…” Stiles’ brain was cranking.

“So you have more than one suitor, interesting…”

“Why would I, I’m a relative nobody.”

“Not to me, and not to this wolf suitor of yours.”

“Who would that even be? The only were’s I know are pack, or pack affiliate, and most of them are in relationships.”

“There are a couple in your pack though that are unattached.”

“If it’s Peter I’m gonna Molotov his ass again, that’s too creepy.”

“There is another one though, isn’t there?” Stiles came to realize. He looked at Derek, who had pink at the tips of his ears and was looking down.

“That was you?” Derek nodded.

“Why didn’t you just ask me, you know, like a normal person?!”

“I was afraid you’d say no, or think it was a joke.”

“Why would I think it’s a joke?”

“Because I’m apparently bad at social cues.”

“I already knew this Derek, I don’t hold it against you. Besides, that deer you caught me made a great set of healthier dinners for my dad while still letting him have steak. That was really sweet.”

“I’m glad.” the vampire cleared his throat.

“Well, I don’t know anything about a deer, so I’m under the assumption that the offerings you’ve been giving the young spark started before my arrival. As is our custom, I will bow out of my pursuit of the spark’s affections. I’m terribly sorry for my behavior.” and with that the vampire was gone.

“What was that all about?”

“It’s customary in the supernatural communities to recognize each creature’s courting rituals, and not to interfere with another creature’s wooing of a mate. Had he known I had started the courting ritual of you he would not have tried to court you himself unless you showed disinterest and outright rejected my offerings. That’s why I’ve been back in town Stiles.”

“You came back to court me? Like I’m some kind of maiden to be wooed?”

“I came back to ask you to be my mate Stiles, because I came to realize that after all the time we’ve known each other, I  trust you most. I love you Stiles, because you’re strong, loyal, funny, and a beautiful person. When you smile I feel healed, and when you grabbed my shoulder as I held Boyd’s body I knew you were there to help me get through this. I need you in my life Stiles. 

I Love You.”

“I love you too Sourwolf.”

The flood gates were open and all the emotion came forth. They shared a hungry kiss and after what felt like hours they broke apart, foreheads against each others, smiling from ear to ear.

“Let’s go home.” Stiles said, and Derek nodded. They walked home hand in hand.


End file.
